


Keep the Nightmares away

by chuuya



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuya/pseuds/chuuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A doctor's duty doesn't just end when working hours are over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Nightmares away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so disappointed in this show's subpar pacing but these two give me life. (Admittedly, it's slowly getting better.)

It's night, shortly after lights out. When he hears the knock on the door, he knows exactly who it is. Yagarai stays silent for a moment, before he closes the book he was reading and clears his throat.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opens with a low hissing noise. Marito steps in and waits until it closes behind him again, before he slowly walks over to the bed. The doctor's room isn't all that big. He had requested to get the one closest to the infirmary and it happened to be this one. He doesn't mind though, since he has not much use for it, aside from sleeping. Most of his days are spent in the sick ward, or running around and checking on other people.  
  
"Good evening," he greets. His voice is soft, like he's talking to a sick child.  
  
"Hey," Marito replies. He rubs the back of his head, embarrassed. Under his arm, he holds his pillow. "Do you mind if I.." His voice trails off and so does his gaze. It doesn't matter, because Yagarai knows exactly what he wants.  
  
It would be a lie to say he doesn't expect him to come every evening. Even when he's tired and ready to pass out any moment, he still waits for Marito to knock on his door. And that's what he does - religiously, every evening. For weeks by now.  
  
"Not at all." He sets the book aside and pats next to him on the mattress. A shy smile finds his way on Marito's face. He throws his pillow next to Yagarai's before he climbs on the bed and under the sheets.  
  
It takes a few seconds and some shifting around until he feels comfortable. Then, he glances at Yagarai. On cue, the doctor reaches over and switches off the light. The sudden darkness makes Marito draw in a sharp breath. His fists tighten in the blanket.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yagarai's voice is close to his face, his breath ghosting over his upper lip.  
  
"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine." It's a lie and they both know it, but Yagarai still nods as though he believes him.  
  
"That's good." There's a small pause before he reaches over. His hand brushes over Marito's cheeks, feeling the stubble along his jaw. "You're doing good." It's these small words of encouragement that embarrass Marito even further, but at the same time they soothe his heart. This doctor believes in him, and he probably won't stop doing that for a long time.  
  
"Thank you," he whispers. He can feel his own nose bump against Yagarai's. Only a second later, their lips meet in a kiss. It's short, almost chaste. Like a good night kiss between old lovers.  
  
Yagarai falls back and adjusts his pillow for a second. Only when he lifts his arm, Marito allows himself to roll on his side. He's glad that there is hardly any light inside the room when he puts his head against Yagarai's chest. Surely, this position is embarrassing for anyone to watch.  
  
Listening to Yagarai's heartbeat and his steady breath calms him down, however. It's strange and certainly doesn't fit a man of his size, but still...  
  
"Good night," he hears Yagarai say.  
  
Marito closes his eyes and buries his nose in the soft fabric of his shirt. "Sleep well," he mutters. He can feel Yagarai's arm on his back, holding him close.  
  
As always, Yagarai is going to keep the nightmares away so he can sleep well tonight.


End file.
